knight or not
by Wolves4lyf
Summary: Sir William (GooseFat Bill) runs away from his problems and stumbles into the world of Westeros. Sansa lights the candle and leaves it in the window of the tallest tower. Petyr Littlefinger Baelish doesn't like this newcomer that wears a hood that doesn't reveal his face only his familiar grey-green eyes. who will win the fair maidens affections and who wants them more;p
1. Chapter 1

KNIGHT OR NOT

 **Sir William (GooseFat Bill) runs away from his problems and stumbles into the world of Westeros. Sansa lights the candle and leaves it in the window of the tallest tower. Petyr Littlefinger Baelish doesn't like this newcomer that wears a helmet that doesn't reveal his face only his familiar grey-green eyes. who will win the fair maidens affections and who wants them more;p**

* * *

Goose Fat bill

Running with his heartbeat pounding in his ears, sweat beading from his short dark curly hair. He looks behind him, he can hear the sound of dogs and hooves of galloping horses in the distance. Still running without looking he stumbles, then falls and the sound of hounds and hooves grow louder. He scrambles to his feet to run again but is stopped dead in his tracks as something has a hold of his ankle.

He suppresses a scream as to not give away his position as he looks down at to see what had stopped him, to find a hand gripped firmly to his ankle, that had emerged from a puddle he was stepping in prior to his stumbling.

Slowly the hand pulls him back towards the puddle, taking his sword from its scabbard he frantically slashes at the thing's wrist to sever it but to no avail. The man yells for help having given up on running, knowing very well he will not get any he still tries then stops realising he just gave away his position. The hounds barking is much much louder than it was before. Forgetting about the hand he tries running, but is suddenly yanked into the puddle he frantically tries clawing at the soil around it trying to get out of it, but with his bow and quiver on his back weighing him down dragging him further into the depths of a once shallow puddle like 'magic'.

"William come back! We need to talk! Goose Fat where are you?! William!" his friends call out to him as the dogs continue barking.

William tries swimming back to the surface only for his efforts to be proven fruitless because of the hand still clamped onto his foot. Remembering the thing attached to his foot William chances a look down at it and finds a beautiful smiling woman dragging him down, he realises that she is the fabled lady of the lake and stops struggling and blacks out.

The lady of the lake pulls William to the surface of the now crystal clear river water instead of the puddle from which he was taken. When Williams' head emerged from the water, he suddenly regained consciousness and was gasping for air and crawling his way onto the riverbank then collapsed on his back from exhaustion. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings and thud of wood being dropped to the ground as someone rushes over to him. He spots the figure nearing him but can't make it out as his vision is blurred then black once more.

* * *

Podrick

"Pod we need wood for the fire, and some water you must be just as parched as I. Catch." Lady Brienne said as she chucked the water skins at him.

"Yes milady," he replies and heads off to the river.

On his way to the river, Pod had an arm full of firewood and was taking his time to get to the river so he could listen to the animals in the Wolfswood. He carries the wood with him to the edge of the trees close to the river bank, where he hears the sound of something breaking the surface of the water when he hears someone gasping for air.

Then Pod turns and hides behind the nearest tree and peaks around it. Watching as the man crawls his way out of the water then collapses onto his back.

Thinking quickly Pod drops the wood rushes to the man's side interlocks his fingers and hits the man on his chest hard no response does it another time still nothing but on the third, the man is coughing up water, his eyes keep fluttering open then closing.

Pod slaps the man's cheek to keep him awake. "S-ser wake up, c' mon Ser. I'll help you up and take you to c-camp." Pod stuttered to the man as he wraps the man's arm around his neck and helps him get up. The man leans on him. 'Must be exhausted' Pod thought as they make their way back through the Wolfswood to his and Brienne's camp.

When they arrive back at the camp it is close to nightfall and Brienne is still looking at the tower waiting for the signal from Sansa.

Brienne turns towards Pod and the man then suddenly rushes forward and grabs the man by his tunic and lifted him off of his feet yelling at him. "WHY DID YOU SELL HER TO THE BOLTONS LITTLE FINGER! SHE COULD BE DEAD OR WORSE BECAUSE OF YOU DO YOU HEAR ME!" she screams at him whilst shaking him which wakes him up, and he is now staring at her in confusion then his body goes slack and she releases him and he crumples to the ground.

Before Brienne can do anything Pod steps between the two and the man speaks "Wh-where am I and who the fuck 're you." as he gets to his feet.

"Who are we? WHO ARE WE! WE WERE IN THAT IN WHEN YOU WERE WITH LADY SANSA! BEFORE YOU SOLD HER TO THE BOLTONS YOU SNAKE!" Brienne was fuming at the man's ignorance.

"Look I'm not this little fucker or whoever you think I am the names Goose Fat Bill or Sir William if you'd prefer." Goose Fat said as he stretches his hand out for her to shake, Brienne just looks at it as if he had slapped her.

Brienne straightens a grin now plastered on her face. "Well Ser William if you are who you say than prove it, you just happen to look exactly like the worst man in the seven kingdoms," she said gesturing to the sword on his hip.

"You asked for it milady. I ain't going easy on you cause 'ur a woman." he said dryly as he unsheathed his sword and waits for her to strike then dodges to the right and strikes her unguarded left flank, then ducks her next swipe aimed for his head and kicks the back of her knee making her fall then holds his sword to her throat.

"Hows Izatt milady," he whispered releasing her so she could stand. "Lady Brienne I don't think that is a little finger, he could never hold a sword let alone use one he has a scar to prove his uselessness, and you've never lost a hand to hand since I've been with you."

Pod speaks up from the side. "I knew he wasn't Baelish the moment he got a hit in so I believe him but am not quite convinced as you said Pod Baelish has a scar on his chest we have not seen this man's chest if you would Ser William," she said as she pointed at his chest.

* * *

 **This is the first chapter of my first crossover. Petyr won't join us for a few chapters so hold on. wolves;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, :p I think I might start to post two chapters at a time since these are really really short. Yours, Wolves;p**

* * *

Goose Fat bill

He nodded and complied with her request and removed his leather tunic.

"Fine by me I got plenty O' scars not just one. None on my chest though as you can see." he spoke as he gestured to his scar-less chest and all of the scars on his upper body that excluded his toned chest and fine abs.

'She has got to be the biggest woman I've ever seen and I've got a feeling I ain't in Camelot anymore.' He thought as he pulled his wet tunic overhead only to realise it was completely soaked so he removed it once more, getting odd looks from the pair looking. No. Staring at him.

"It's wet," he states plainly causing both to turn away. "Now where am I, cause this sure as hell ain't no Camelot or Londinium or anywhere I am familiar with." He said 'no thanks to the lady of the lake who knows where I am.'

His company turned back to him and gave him strange looks then looked at each other. "What do you mean where are you, you're in the Wolfswood in the northernmost part of Westeros before the wall, and we know not of this Londinium nor this Camelot. is that where you're from?" the _lady_ Brienne asked.

"ERM... yes that is where I am from and I can see now that the only way I could get back home is with magic that I don't have and by the looks of things neither do you. Not that I want to go back through there was nothing left for me, so now I find myself thanking the goddess. or god that brought me here. Any more questions are nope good. How 'bout a fire then. Oh don't look at me like that I'm not going to kill you, as a matter O' fact I want to help both of ye with whatever it is that you have been… by the looks O' things. Waiting for is that correct?" he asked they pair nodded.

Brienne spoke again "How do we know that we can trust you? We just meet and magic does still exists but you do not sound as though where you come from was an enjoyable thing to want go back to. As for how you can gain our trust is get the lady Sansa out of there. Alive and we'll know by then." Brienne finishes and points at the castle that is visible from their current position at the woods edge out of view.

"So what does lady Sansa look like as it might help with this rescue," William asked walking over to where they were seated by the newly made fire.

"Alright then, that makes sense. She has fire red hair and icy blue eyes should not miss them. Her captors are out fighting a war that they are winning to our displeasure so she shouldn't be too heavily guarded." Brienne informed him.

"Alright then is there a plan if not I'll come up with one as I go; and should I be concerned with anyone recognising me as this Littlefinger fella? That's what I thought ERM any of 'us know if they wear helmets or not?" he asked looking between the two intently.

"Y-yes they uh um do Ser, a-and Th-they is the ones that a-are a-always patrolling the g-gates that lead here to the Wolfswood." the boy Pod stuttered.

"Alright, then I'll see you when it's done a deal?" William states as he walks around the fire and stretches his hand out to Brienne, she grips it firmly and looks him in the eye.

"Deal. And do not show anyone your face, now leave we've wasted enough time." Her tone is menacing and her face is justly so in the firelight. Like that he was off; using the blanket of the night as his cover.

Well, he couldn't find a helmet but he found a dark cloak with an assassins shawl and light armour with that William ventures into what is an unknown enemies lair. And low and behold it was just too easy to spot her on the battlements the moonlight shining on her auburn hair.

William in his hooded armoured glory walks up to her his hood and shawl covering his face but not his eyes. She jumps when she notices his presence. She looks down at her feet even in the dark you can see her beauty. William takes her hand but she pulls it back in fear that he might harm her. 'This is not going to be easy whatever has happened to her here has her terrified of almost everything.' he mused.

"Milady comes with me I swear I will take you away from here to safety." She doesn't look all too convinced and starts backing away from him slowly "Please lady Sansa I made a promise to the lady knight, and I always keep my promises so come with me you will be safe I will protect you with my life." As he says this he slowly approaches her his hands out in front of him meaning to calm her down.

She looks at him curiously then speaks "who are you? And how do you know Brienne? I lit the candle and she did not come. Like she-she said that she would." her voice wavered a bit it was quiet but loud enough for him to hear, he understands her hesitance but has no time for it, so instead of answering he grabbed her and spun her around so quick she had not had time to react or scream.

Her back was flush against his chest, William grabbed a scrap piece of cloth from in his armour and stuffed it in her mouth before she could protest. William the swung her over his shoulder and walked carefully down the steps of the battlements as to not drop the flailing woman on his shoulder.

They went past a few of the guards he had knocked unconscious upon his arrival, and neared the gates leading to the Wolfswood but not before they were stopped by two figures standing in their way.

One of the two was obviously a woman and the other was a meek or weak and frail looking man holding a torch. The latter was slightly hunched over, whereas the former stood straight a knife in hand and what looked to be a sadistic smile stuck on her face.

"Well well well, what do we have here. A rescue? No. A kidnapping. Yes, that's it this unloyal man is trying to steal the lord Bolton's wife." The nasty woman tsked stepping forward then turning to the thing beside her.

"Reek what should we do with them I wonder what Ramsay will do to you if we told him that you tried and failed to take his _beloved_ wife from him" she spat the word beloved as if she were jealous of Sansa.

He saw the girl's eyes widened in fear and horror at the mention of her husband. 'Whomever this Ramsay person is obviously isn't a good one' William thought as he placed the girl on the ground next to him and drew his sword but before he could do anything to the beastly woman, the thing beside her had hit her hard in the face with the torch burning her and making her scream in pain.

The man then jumped atop the woman and grabbed the nearest rock and slammed the object repeatedly on the woman's face until it was mush and all you could her was gurgles of blood.

Too shocked from the weak looking man's random outburst William was too stunned to move, and Sansa just stared at the body in horror, then moved her gaze to the man atop of the small woman.

Sansa pulled the cloth from her mouth and tossed it aside since her hands were not bound. "T-Theon what did you do?" Sansa asked _Theon_ her voice quivered as she moved towards the man but William grabbed her arm and yanked her behind him, his sword still drawn aimed at both the man and the dead woman as if she would spring to life.

"Sansa you must leave with him Ramsay will return and y-you will not be safe, please sansa leave I am sorry for all that they have done to you, and I am not the same as before you know this leave me here to die I do not deserve to live."

Sansa wails in protest but William sheaths his sword and scoops her into his arms holding her tight against his chest, she clutches onto him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Boy come with us we could use the help and everyone deserves to live be they good or bad the world is not just black and white. Whatever has happened in the past can always be forgiven no matter how difficult it may seem. And I am not taking no for an answer if you don't come now I will be back for you that is a promise and I ne'er break my promises. This is your last chance boy." Sansa stopped crying and looked up at William who was smiling down at her, though she could not see his face he was, as the left through the gates to the Wolfswood, on a horse he had prepared in the stables to leave mounting up and galloping into the dark of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Theon

* * *

He watched as they left through the gates to the Wolfswood, thinking of the strange man who had at first been horrified with his actions then pretty much begged him to follow them to safety, the man had said that he didn't deserve to die but was that true? Because Theon had not really been Theon in a very long time and didn't believe in forgiveness anymore than he did second chances until now. 'The man said he would come back for me whether I wanted him to or not. But I cannot just stay here and wait for him to come I Ree-. No Theon of house Greyjoy shall go to him, become his loyal squire boy or friend even, or at least hope he will accept me.' Theon thought as he mounted a horse with much difficulty and galloped off in the direction he seen them go in the dark.

He arrived at the edge of the Wolfswood and dismounted the horse tying it to a nearby tree, then ventured into the woods and coming across what looked like a freshly put out fire but before he could access what was going on he feels a sharp pain at the side of his head then his vision goes black.

When Theon woke he was bound and gagged lying on the ground unable to move he blinked a few times unblurring his vision. He could see two figures sitting across from him one was not much younger than himself and the other was a giant woman both had unreadable expressions on their faces. "Why are you here Greyjoy?" The giant asked him.

"Ah milady the gag." The boy pointed out and took the material from his mouth.

"*Cough* T-thank you-" Theon pauses.

"Pod, Podrick its Podrick." Podrick said.

"Thank you P-Podrick I am here because that man in the armour gave me a choice to help him or die by _Ramsay_ for something I had no c-control O-over milady. So I thought on it for a while and wanted to help them but they were gone so I rode off in the direction I seen them go now I suppose I will die anyway." Theon stated ready for whatever they had in mind for him.

"Well then Greyjoy your in luck, your not going to die. Not yet anyway, as for the obvious unanswered question they will be here soon…" she was cut off by the sound of footsteps immediately stood to greet the people who had interrupted their talk.

"Theon!" A familiar voice screeched as she rushed over to him before anyone could stop her she had undone his bindings and hugged him fiercely. "You came! I knew you would. Well hoped you would he knew you would knowing that it would be a second chance, for you." She told him excitedly as she pointed at the mysterious man who was now casually leaning on a tree that was closest to them. Theon hugged her back looking over her shoulder at the man who still wore a helmet, then Theon pulled away to look into Sansa's eyes tears threatened to fall at the sight of her being so much happier than when she was in the hands of Ramsay and Myranda.

'She doesn't look hurt or broken anymore this man has saved whatever was left of her innocence and has made her as close to the happy girl she was before leaving Winterfell, she always loved knights and this man is the truest knight she will ever meet.' Theon thought as he weakly looks at their saviour. "H-how'd you know that I would really come?" Theon asked the strange man.

He answers "I didn't but I didn't doubt you either, 'cause everyone 'has done somthin' regrettable wants redemption if its with their reach and you look like that kind of man, and also here you are safe as it gets." The man's eyes were trained on him.

"I thank y-you mi'lord I-I W-want to know where we will be going now that e-every where will be on high alert…" He stuttered before he was interrupted by the man.

"No they won't and can't I took care of that before we left. So did you." The man finished pushing himself off of the tree and walks over to the group.

* * *

Goose Fat Bill

William walks over to them and sit on a tree stump and pokes the fire with his sword. He looks up at them and they are all staring at him, William turns his attention to the lady knight.

"Lady Brienne ya think we should tell em now that they're here?" William asked as he tilted his head up to meet her stare.

Brienne nodded to his question so he removed his hood and shawl revealing his face he looked to the pair that were now gaping at him on his left.

"Lord B-Baelish?" Sansa said as if asking a question, before he could say anything Sansa got to her feet and tackled him she was straddling his lap slapping his face screaming at him. Brienne got up from her log rushed over to them and pulled Sansa off of him, his nose bleeding Theon looked at them confused and shuffling from foot to foot.

Brienne lifted sansa off her feet hugging her arms to her sides as she struggles to get out of her strong grip "lady Sansa that's not Littlefinger!"

"Brienne put me down! He left me with him I was raped by him! Flayed by him and tortured by him. Ramsay! Was a monster! He left me there to die I waited for him but he never came back until now! Why! Why now!" she cries as she kicks Brienne whilst still squirming in her grip.

"Milady you must believe that I'm not this Baylish prick you speak of, my name is sir William but my friends yous't call me Goose fat bill, and I am apparently much younger than than Baylish as well here I'd be about six and twenty name-days I think." Sansa just gaped at him as if he were mad.

"Milady h-he's telling the truth B-Baelish is about six and thirty name-days at least and h-he also c-could not hold a sword, b-but this man beat the lady Brienne in record time I-I think." Pod spoke up from behind Brienne.

Sansa had stopped struggling and Brienne put her on the ground, then Sansa speaks "so your saying that he beat Brienne in a sword fight?" the two nodded and Sansa turns her attention back to William "then I must apologise Ser for lashing out like that. just because you look like someone I lo-knew a long time ago when he left me with those _monsters_ doesn't give me reason to hit you and I am ashamed of my actions. Could you forgive me for my harshness towards you?" Sansa said as she looked at him.

"There's nothing to forgive milady, and please call me William or bill which e'er ye prefer." he said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips causing her to blush. "Now *cough* before that as I was going to say is we will be splitting up once we arrive at the destination which is the wall to speak with your half-brother is that correct? Yes good that will make gettin' back your home alot easier knowing the leader of the armies and I will also continue to wear this hood until we can work out away to get people to stop bloody attackin' me." Williams comment made them all laugh even Theon chuckled a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for any delays with this fic i have been trying to juggle my school work with my personal works such as this i have been redoing these chapters try to make some sense of them as i dont have a beta. also ive been apologising to a dear friend of mine for mistaking their work for my own as they had left their usb on my desk at my place and i had taken it confusing it for mine own, which reminds me that i should probably remove that fic from my thing anyways yours loyally and truely wolves ;P**

* * *

Sansa

"William we should leave now to get there as soon as possible under the cover of the night sticking to the woods though as to not getting spotted during the light, we should continue to do this for the next few weeks until we reach the wall." Brienne suggested as they nodded in agreement and mounted up.

Sansa walked over to William and his horse that he'd stolen when they were making their escape. "Will I be riding with you again?" she asked him as he mounted the brown stallion he looked down at her as he put the helmet back on his head and nodded she smiled as he pulled her up behind him, instinctively Sansa wrapped her arms around his waist as he steered the stallion north and kicked it in the side into a gallop.

They stopped and dismounted when they arrived at a small clearing and a stream to water the horses. "Alright, then I think we should stop here for a rest water yer horses and clean up a bit if ye need to. I'm just goin' for a walk to clear my 'ead. An' see if I can catch anythin'." William spoke as he helped Sansa dismount the horse; then grabbed his bow and arrows from the horse and led it to the stream. He disappeared into the Wolfswood to get food and clear his mind.

Sansa walked over to were Pod, Theon, and Brienne was setting up camp since they arrived in the clearing as the sun was going down. "Brienne where did you find him?" Sansa spoke with curiosity in her tone.

"My lady Sansa I did not find him it was Pod, and he was wet when he brought him to our camp and that's when I saw his face and had a similar reaction to you. Except I was beaten in combat by him though I knew it wasn't Littlefinger the moment he picked up that sword of his." Brienne said as she pointed at William's sword amongst his things.

"I-its true milady I-I f-found him breaking the surf f-face O-of the water when I was gathering t-the wood for the fire. He Colap-collapsed on the bank I d-dropped the wood and rushed over to h-him and hit his chest a few times and he coughed up the water I brought him b-back to c-camp and that's when I realised that he looked like the man we had seen you with at that in when your hair was d-dyed." Pod stuttered out.

"So he was found in the water then? And he looks exactly like Pet… I mean Littlefinger did he say where he was from?" Sansa asked looking between the pair for an answer.

"Yes. actually, he did he said something about a Camelot Londinium and magic to get him back home. Oh, he also said he didn't want to go back any way something about nothing left…"*SNAP!* Brienne was cut off by a loud noise at the edge of the clearing they a jumped to attention-grabbing anything close to them that could be used as a weapon.

The figure came into the light but that did it no justice it just made it more menacing with something bundled up in its arms.

Then it speaks and the realisation hits all of them "Whoa put those things away it's just my Bill. C'mon help me with this will ya, it's cold." They all look at each other before dropping the objects they were holding, except for Theon he was cowering behind Brienne, and moved over to William and whatever it was he was holding.

They all flinched when the bundle moved which made William laugh "it ain't going to bite you… well not now anyway it's just a babe. And ah here's the food." he said as he shifted the bundle to rest in his left arm and tossed three rabbits that were strung together at their feet.

They all shared another look before finally, Sansa spoke up "What is it?" gesturing to the smallish furry bundle in the crook of his arm.

"Milady Sansa why don't you come and see for yourself she is quite cute. Here hold her will ya, I've gotta skin the rabbits since none of ye are movin'," he said getting everyone to help as he gave Sansa the little red ball of fur.

"It's-it's a wolf," she stated sounding surprised as well as gleeful.

That statement made Brienne and Pod drop what they were doing and stare at Sansa.

"Aye it is and I figured I'd give her to you *cough* ERM 'cause it reminded me of you and uh it's pack looked as if it'd been slaughtered she was the um only one moving," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Sansa put that thing down let me end it suffer…"

"No! You will do no such thing. Put that away Brienne you won't need it. Ice will be staying here with me, I won't ask again Brienne put the sword away." Sansa spat defensively.

"Ice..." Brienne repeated slowly under her breath. Then retreated back to her spot near the fire. "We should be at the wall in three days or so Lady Sansa I apologise for before I only want you to be safe I swore an oath to protect you. I intend on keeping that oath that is why my swords name is Oathkeeper. It uhm was made from *cough* your father's sword Ice I think you should have…" Brienne started awkwardly only to be silenced by Sansa's hand.

"No need Brienne I get that it was my father's sword and _was_ my family heirloom but as of now keep it I am useless with a sword anyway so don't bother trying to give it back to me it's only half of it, so Brienne keep it the Lannisters had ruined that part of my family as well," Sansa spoke boldly refusing the sword and holding Ice closer to her chest as she ate some rabbit meat, giving her some of the leftovers so she wouldn't starve.

"William. Thank you for this mean it means so much to me to have another wolf at my side, since I… um never mind I will make sure Ice never succumbs to the same fate as-as L-Lady my Dire wolf did I just… thank you." and with that, she embraced William hard and firm before releasing him and wandering back to her bag of stuff quickly packing up her things so no one could see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

William

William watched as Sansa went to the opposite side of the camp, with Ice trailing behind her as if they'd known each other for years, to pack her things for when they leave to continue to Castle Black.

He decides to help Sansa put her things on the horse and walks over to her only to notice that she was crying, not that he didn't realise that she was going to before but because now he can see her tears, and wants nothing more at that moment besides comforting her. So he crouches down beside her and places his hand on her back which in turn made her jump but then she leans into his side as he begins to rub soothing circles onto her back holding her to him.

She turns into his embrace despite the armour and helmet he's wearing she snuggles into his chest crying into his shoulder while Ice wriggles in between them causing them both to laugh.

"Looks like she wants you to be 'happy too."

She laughs more at that and retorts "Or she wants to be warm." at that the little red wolf yaps happily and licks Sansa's tears.

'Merlin she is beautiful' William thinks as he pulls them up with Ice still between them he is careful not to drop her. Sansa puts Ice down, the wolf looks up at her with her icy blue eyes whines a bit then trots over to Theon and Pod, to pick up her things only for William to have beaten her to it and put them onto the horse and mounts up.


	5. Chapter 5

William

Weeks later they are once again leaving camp and heading north to the wall nearing the edge of the wolfswood heading into the mountains having successfully avoided the roads and ironrath, Ice in Sansa's arms wriggling to get comfortable making him shift a bit uncomfortable in the saddle, Theon rides at the back of the group with Pod while Brienne stays at the front leaving Sansa and William in the middle. William kicks the horse to pick up speed so he is side by side with Brienne "Do you think we can make it to castle black before nightfall lady Brienne…" she cuts him off with a quiet shut up as they reach the northeastern edge of the wolfswood closest to the king's road.

The lady Brienne pulls the horses back for the cover of the woods as Bolton men scour the roads in search of the bastard's wife and pet. "We head west until nightfall then we'll start heading north again we should be safer in the mountains. We probably won't get to castle black for another week ser" she spoke in a hushed tone and kick her horse into a gallop forcing the others to follow.

Brienne

After a few days they come across bodies littering the floor of the forest edge a man she knew all too well lay propped up against tree stump. Drawing her sword Brienne trudged over to the mortally wounded man.

"Stannis." She hissed out with vengeance, Pod was about to aid his knight when an arm went out in front of him looking to the hooded knight the man shakes his head before looking back at the scene in front of them.

Stannis looks up at her no fight left in his eyes "you *cough* must be one of Renly's Kings guards the lady *cough* knight go on then have your revenge I was wrong." Coughs wrak through his body as he slowly declines.

She nodded her head at that raising her sword "In the name of King Renly Baratheon first of his name, I sentence you to die." With the, as she swings her sword slicing his head from his shoulders wiping the blood on his corpse and sheathing her blade she returns to them not saying a word as she swings up onto her horse causing the rest to follow.

She had finally avenged her first loves death and is keeping her oath she swore to a dead woman.

William

On their continued journey North William can't help but feel as though something happened but shrugs it off as paranoia.

They stop again for camp nobody dares to say a word to the raw looking lady knight _'seems she cared for someone and they were taken from her probably from that man, she "executed".'_ He mused as he got to his feet walking over to the lady knight. " Oi ya' wanna spar? Clear your head?" He drew his sword when she nodded drawing her own blade, his sword was enchanted by Arthur's witchy friend so it's just as strong as a Valyrian steel one.

They had circled around each other at first before Brienne launches her rapid array of strikes slashing and thrusting her sword to try to land a hit on him but Bill continues to dance out of her reach before he started his striking and thrusting twisting and twirling until finally his sword is at her through and hers is meters away.

"I Yield." She said as he removed the blade from her neck and sat back down utterly exhausted and no longer silently raging.

The rest of the trip to the wall was thankfully uneventful. The gates open. Sansa, Brienne, Podrick, Bill and Theon enter the courtyard on horseback. The Night's Watch and the, what Sansa had called a Wildlings all watch them. The ginger-haired Wildling stares intently at Brienne. The group dismount from their horses. Two black brothers emerge onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Bill watched as Sansa slowly spins around until she and the taller of the pair lock eyes. He descends from the balcony and walks up to Sansa. They stare at each other and then embrace.

He watched as the two embraced each other fiercely. Bill felt something sour stir at the bottom of his stomach.

The man broke apart from the Lady Sansa his hands on her face examining her for possible injuries.

"Jon, " Sansa sighed _'her brother mayhaps'_ he mused.

"Sansa." Embracing her again before beckoning her to follow him.

He thought about following them but decided against it in favour of taking care of Ice who had ended up in his arms; _'the little beast is growing quickly soon I won't be able to carry her'_ he thought fondly as he let her down following her with his eyes until they landed on a much much larger one his eyes widen as he shares a look with Theon who had stayed by him.

"Tha' thing's as big as a horse." He said breathlessly his hood and shawl still covering his face hiding most of his surprise Theon just chuckles. _'He and that other boy lost their stutters and seemed to have gained some confidence as we spent time hunting and hiding'_ he thought slightly amused by that.

"Aye, he is that's Sansa's brothers Direwolf Ghost." His eyes seemed to grow distant at that before he shook his head. "She'll probably grow that big too if the way she's growing is any hint." He said gesturing to Ice.

He thought about that then remembered how big it's pack mates were and nodded. "Actually I think yer right, her pack was pretty monstrous. Now that I think about it."

As if they knew they were talking about them the two creatures came over to them; then he realised how wrong he was the beast was taller than a horse. He blinked before he felt Ice brush against his leg he looked down at her then crouched to scratch her behind the ears as she licked his face. He felt warm breath on the bare parts of his face he glanced up and meet the blood red eyes of the larger wolf; he stared at them unyielding before it huffed in his face making him laugh a bit.

Getting to his feet he stretched his hand out for it to sniff; it did so before pressing its head into his palm, he felt the warm fur beneath his fingers as he reached for a spot behind it's ears and gave it a scratch, not realising most of the men around him had stopped to stare open mouthed at him.

The White wolf sat on his haunches and wagged his tail happily; smiling Bill now was wrestling with the over grown thing and having a good laugh. "Yer a just a big pup aren't ye? Yes you are." He said in jest as he rubbed the things belly. Gathering an even larger crowd. They stopped when a booming voice broke through separationg quickly.

"What's going on get back to work." Snapping out of it the crowd dispersed the same man Sansa left with returned and was moving over to them Sansa not far behind.

He looked bill up and down before clapping him on the shoulder, "So your the man who save my sister?" Bill nodded. "You have my thanks, my names Jon… Jon Snow. Sansa's half brother…"

"Brother your my brother half or not." Sansa cut in.

"Aye her brother you must be William then." He said.

"Aye that's me Ser William or Goosefat Bill or just Bill." He replied. He looked at Ghost "Good beast he is friendly too." He said with a smile not that they knew his face was still covered.

"I never seen him like that in a long time he likes you. Despite the." He made a gesture with his hand over his face.

"What with the reactions my face keeps gettin' I thought it id better ta keep it hidden fer now." He saw Sansa blush a little at that.

"Well you can't look much worse then the men here."

"Ah that's not what I'm worried about, I've be'n told that I look like one o' the worst men in the realm. Some littlefucker or somethin'" he said with a laugh.

Jon looked at him curiously before offering a short nod and a jerk of his head in a 'follow me' kind of gesture.

 **#-#-#-#-#-#** **And that's 5 folks. I had been busy with school and the last season of Game of Thrones sucked the end was so idk Hollow I guess.**


End file.
